Soulmate AU Reader Inserts
by DaisyErina
Summary: I've started a soulmate series and decided to let people suggest characters like I did with the Fandom x Reader. Hobbit, Supernatural, Once Upon a Time, Cats, Scream, iZombie.
1. List

**Soulmate AU**

I decided to turn my soulmate series into a multi fandom list like the OTP Challenge. So here's the list of ideas. There can be more than one character for each one. I'll list each character that gets requested in each idea. I don't own any of the ideas. I've read several soulmate stories with different plots so I kept track of them. I also took some from posts online, like "what if when this happens, it's because of your soulmate?"

This isn't so much requesting as suggesting. I will still give you credit for offering a character, but instead of "request for" it will say "suggested by."

It's just like the Fandom x Reade series. There is a prompt, and you get to choose the character it goes with. I'm not taking requests for the listed prompts. I will come up with the story. I might ask you for an idea if the prompt has already been done and I want your opinion. You're welcome to suggest soulmate AU scenarios, but not the plot of the story.

I'm taking Avengers out of the list since that seems to be all anyone wants. I'll keep the ones that were already suggested but I'm not taking any more.

 **Definite fandoms** : Supernatural, Once Upon a Time, Cats, Hobbit, Scream, iZombie, celebrities (depending on).

 **Possible fandoms because I'm not that into them** : Sherlock, Harry Potter.

 **Definite NOs:** Deadpool (I saw the movie twice and while I love him, I'm not comfortable writing his personality), X-Men, anime (I know I have in the past but I haven't been really into anime in a long time so it's hard for me to write right now), Doctor Who.

1\. Born with your soulmate's name tattooed on your body.

Steve Rogers - suggested by xThee.

2\. Born with a symbol that represents your soulmate tattooed on your body.

Tony Stark - suggested by Angel_Of_Death6.

3\. Your soulmate's name appears on your skin when you meet eyes the first time.

Bruce Banner - suggested by Angel_Of_Death6.

4\. You can only see black and white and the color of your soulmate's eyes (like if they have green eyes, you can only see green things) and when you meet, everything is in color.

Tony Stark - suggested by .

5\. When a song randomly gets stuck in your head, it's because your soulmate is singing it.

Dean Winchester - suggested by The Silver Iris.

6\. You can hear your soulmate's thoughts until you get close.

Sam Winchester - suggested by Angel_Of_Death6.

7\. When mysterious injuries appear on your body, it's because your soulmate got them.

Garth Fitzgerald IV – suggested by The Silver Iris.

Dean Winchester - suggested by ShriQuinn

8\. Born with numbers on your skin that countdown until you meet your soulmate.

Clint Barton - suggested by .

9\. The first words your soulmate will say to you are written on your skin and when your soulmate says the words, they disappear.


	2. Garth Fitzgerald IV - Bruises

**Bruises – Garth Fitzgerald IV**

 **Soulmate AU:** When mysterious cuts and bruises appear on your body (the kind that you notice at random and have no explanation for), it's because your soulmate just got that injury.

You emerged from behind the small curtained box, revealing your identity as the puppeteer. The children cheered and applauded and you took a bow, smiling as you held a marionette in each hand. Every week you donated a day of your time to perform puppet shows for the local kids. You didn't charge anything, letting children of all ages come to see the show if their parents' schedules allowed it.

"I hope to see you all next week," you smiled, bidding the audience goodbye before you made your way to your car. You packed your puppets and the foldable display window into the trunk of your Jeep Wrangler.

"It's really great of you to do these shows for the kids," one of the parents informed you before you left.

You smiled at her. "Thanks. I like making the kids happy however I can."

"It means a lot to them," she assured you. She waved and wished you a safe drive as you buckled your seatbelt and started the engine. You waved back, making sure to wave to the kids as you drove away.

When you got home, you headed into the kitchen to fix a snack. As you gazed into your small fridge, trying to piece together some food, you glanced at your arm and noticed a long cut that hadn't been there earlier. You frowned, lifting your arm to allow closer inspection. It was red and angry and trying to bleed, like if you'd cut yourself with a knife. You recalled what you learned in school about soulmates, and how your pain was their pain. Some people took that literally, believing it to mean that when you find a mysterious cut or bruise on your body, it meant that your soulmate had just gotten that injury. That theory certainly made sense, looking at the gash on your arm. There was no way you did that to yourself without noticing it sooner.

The wound was still fresh, so you headed to the bathroom to fix it up. You took some medicine, gauze, and an ace bandage from the cupboard above the sink. While gauzing and bandaging your arm, you wondered what in the world your soulmate was up to that cause such a wound.

A few days later, you were in the park doing another charity show for local kids. The children's hospital was doing a fundraiser for cancer research, so while you weren't making any money, you were accepting donations that would go directly back to the hospital.

Garth wandered through the town, looking at all of the booths the hospital had set up for the fundraiser. There was a bake sale, to which he was happy to contribute, a car wash that some local teenagers were managing, your puppet show, and a few other events.

Wait, puppet show?

Stuffing the last of a brownie into his mouth, Garth sauntered over to the grassy field where a small wooden booth was set up with a curtained display box. He could see a couple of marionettes dancing, and he could hear a gentle voice bringing the puppets to life. He sat down beside the kids in the back so he didn't block anyone's view and watched the show play out. He always wanted to meet someone who liked puppets.

When the show was over, you took a break. You were going to do another showing later, after you got something to eat. You packed up your puppets so nobody would mess with them and set them in the backseat of your car. As you began walking towards the bake sale, you heard the soft cries of a young boy. Your heart broke as you wondered what was upsetting him, so you turned to look for the source. You saw a boy around the age of six sitting by himself in the grass. Tears poured down his face as he looked around hopelessly. You wandered over to him and knelt down beside him, your brows furrowing in concern. You noticed another bystander coming to check on the boy. He was a handsome man with a big nose and a dorky grin and he made your heart flutter.

"What's the matter, buddy?" he asked the boy.

"I can't find my mom," the child sobbed.

"Poor thing," you cooed. "What does she look like?"

He described her to you and you began looking around. When you turned back to him, you saw that the adorable man had produced a sock puppet from his jacket and was now trying to entertain the child.

"My name is Mr. Fizzles," he said in a high pitched voice. You bit back a laugh. "Do you want to talk to me while we find your mom?"

The boy was enthralled by the puppet and nodded enthusiastically. Your heart warmed at the sight. You stood and looked around for anyone that matched the boy's description. You spotted a woman that you thought might be her, so you turned back to the boy.

"Is that her?" you asked, gesturing over to one of the booths.

He followed your gaze and nodded. "Mom!"

You and the man with the sock puppet led the boy over to her, and she thanked you for reuniting them. As they walked away, you turned to the other man.

"You're a puppeteer too?" you commented.

He chuckled. "I have to work with kids sometimes and Mr. Fizzles here makes them want to talk."

You giggled. "I bet. What's your name?"

"Garth Fitzgerald IV, ma'am," he greeted politely, offering his hand. You placed yours in his.

"(y/n) (l/n)," you smiled. He bowed slightly and brought your hand to his lips, kissing your knuckles. You happened to glance down at his right arm and saw an identical mark to the one on your arm. He caught your gaze and looked at your arm, his eyes widening when he saw the resemblance.

"Either being a puppeteer is a more dangerous business than it looks or…" He trailed off, looking at you.

"Or… we're soulmates…"

He stood straight and looked at you, keeping your hand in his. He gazed into your eyes and you found yourself lost in his cerulean orbs.

"I like the second option," he admitted with a sheepish grin.

"Me too," you admitted, leaning in. He leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to your lips, to which you immediately reacted. You grasped his hands with yours, lacing your fingers and squeezing gently. You melted into his arms, only pulling away when it was time for your next show.


	3. Peter Pan - Emerald Green

**Emerald Green – Peter Pan**

 _For nerdgamerotaku3_

 **Soulmate AU:** You can only see black and white and your soulmate's eye color until you meet.

You trudged through the jungle of Neverland, grumbling to yourself and cursing yourself for getting lost. Being colorblind in a dark forest wasn't a very safe situation for you. You could see the trees and bushes surrounding you, because their leaves were green which meant that your soulmate, whoever he or she may be, had green eyes. But you couldn't see the dirt or twigs or figures lurking in the shadows. You couldn't even really see the shadows.

You heard rustling in the bushes and tensed up, looking around. It was most likely one of the Lost Boys, and living on Neverland meant they knew how to hide from strangers. You gripped the sword currently held in your dominant hand and looked around quickly, searching for any signs of where the lurking Lost Boy might be.

"Who are you?" a hidden voice called out. You assumed it was whoever created the rustling sound you'd heard.

You debated how to respond. Should you tell this potentially dangerous stranger your real name, or think of a vague alias?

"Who are you?" he asked again.

"(y/n)," you replied simply. "Who are you?"

He emerged from the bushes and stood before you. "Rufio. Neverland's best hunter. What are you doing here?"

"I got stranded," you replied, wondering what Rufio would look like in color. "I was kidnapped by pirates and they decided I fought back too much and threw me overboard. I landed here in the jungle."

He seemed to accept that answer. "Pan will want to see you. It's rare that girls come to the island."

You narrowed your eyes. "I don't have a say in this, do I?"

He chuckled. "No."

He took your arm and led you through the jungle. You were glad to find yourself in an open area with a fire and noticeably fewer trees, though you were now surrounded by a dozen Lost Boys and one who you presumed was their leader.

"This is the stranger lurking through my forest?" the taller, green-clad boy stated. You looked up and locked eyes, and something flashed. Suddenly color flooded the entire area around you. The fire was vivid orange and yellow, the ground was several shades of brown, and the boy standing before you had lightly tanned skin and sandy brown hair.

Your jaw dropped as you stared at him. "You must be Pan."

He nodded, his own eyes widening as he looked at you. The world was now in color for him as well, as he took in your (s/t) skin and (h/c) locks, tangled from the wind.

"Pan?" a taller boy said cautiously, looking to their leader. "What is it?"

Everyone looked between you and Pan, brows furrowed in confusion. They could all see black and white; none of them had experienced what you were going through right now.

"We need to talk," Pan decided, offering you his hand. You took it immediately, your sword dropping to the ground. He led you away from the boys, towards a different part of the island where a bunch of huts were set up. You followed him through the biggest one, which you assumed was his.

"I never thought…" he trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"I didn't either," you replied. "The world has been black and white for so long… Well, black, white, and green. But I met several people with green eyes and still the world lacked color. I was starting to think my soulmate would never find me."

He nodded, sitting on his bed. He patted the space beside him, and you sat there.

"I rarely leave Neverland. It's been me and the boys for years," he explained, blowing out a breath. "Obviously, none of them could have been my soulmate. But I didn't think a girl would ever find her way onto the island. Girls never want to leave home to live in a forest full of dirty boys. I didn't think I'd ever get to meet my One."

You looked up at him. "I suppose it's a good thing I got kidnapped, then."

He lifted a hand and set it on your cheek. You closed your eyes and leaned into his touch.

"Open your eyes," he asked softly.

You obliged, your (e/c) orbs peering into his emeralds as he rested his forehead on yours.

"Those are the eyes that have haunted my dreams for years," he breathed. "Nothing I saw ever matched that color exactly, but every night when I tried to sleep, I would see those exact eyes staring at me, and a voice calling out to me."

"I've looked for your eyes, too," you admitted. "Nothing was the same. Nothing matched. But I could see them perfectly in my dreams."

He closed his eyes and leaned in, his lips ghosting over yours. Your eyes fluttered closed as you closed the gap, pressing your lips to his. You could feel him smirk as his hand slid into your hair, wrapping it around his fingers, keeping a steady grip. Your hands rested on his chest, fisting in his velvety shirt. He fell back onto the bed with you hovering above him, never breaking the kiss. You snaked a hand into his sandy locks, toying with the strands at the back of his neck, raking your nails across the skin there. He growled softly into your mouth and held you close, his other arm wrapping around your waist.

"I hope you realize that now that I have you, I'm never letting you go," he murmured, tilting his head to kiss your neck. "You can't leave Neverland."

"I have no intention of leaving," you breathed in response, tilting your head up to give him more access. "I've looked for you for too long. I never want to be away."

He nodded before returning his lips to yours. He rolled you both onto your sides and you draped an arm around his torso. You pulled back for a breath and looked up at him, finding him smiling down at you. You snuggled into his chest, nestling your head in his neck. His head rested on yours and his fingers gently combed through your hair. You fell asleep in his arms, safe and warm.


	4. Fili - Man of My Dreams

**Man of My Dreams – Fili**

 **Soulmate AU:** You have a dream about meeting your soulmate, and when you wake, his/her name is etched into your arm.

I decided to make it a modern AU as well.

 _You smoothed out the fabric of your (f/c) ball gown, ensuring that no wrinkles would ruin your humble yet beautiful appearance. Some great quest had been completed and a lost kingdom had been reclaimed, so the royal family was now hosting a ball to find a bride for the crowned prince. Every maiden in every neighboring town had been invited, but you were sure those of noble background had a better chance than you did. Still, your mother insisted that you go and try your luck. If anything, it gave you an excuse to dress up and go to a fancy party, something you had never done._

 _You walked past a group of overly made-up girls who were giggling and looking in one direction. You glanced that way and saw a very handsome blond man in a brown tunic, black pants, brown boots, and a brown jacket lined with tan fur. Your heart skipped a beat when he smiled and dimples formed in his cheeks. The braids that tangled from his mustache waved gently as he talked, and you were mesmerized by his sparkling blue eyes. He was speaking to a slightly shorter brunet who had stubble dusting his cheeks. He was grinning widely and as he turned to look at the girls who were staring at his brother, his gaze fell on you, and the blond turned to look at you as well._

 _Heat rose to your cheeks as you realized you'd been caught. You quickly turned away, but it was too late. Footsteps sounded, growing louder as they approached you. You glanced up just as the handsome blond came to a stop in front of you._

 _He offered his hand. "Hello, lass."_

 _You hesitantly placed your delicate hand in his warm one. He lifted it to his lips and pressed a kiss to your knuckles, his mustache tickling your skin. Your blush deepened at the gesture._

 _"_ _Hello, Prince."_

 _He smiled sweetly. "Please, call me Fili. 'Prince' is so formal."_

 _"_ _It is a formal gathering," you reminded._

 _He chuckled. "You don't have to act like a frightened deer. I'm just a person, regardless of my social status."_

 _"_ _A person who's supposed to pick his future bride out of this mass of ladies," you murmured. Despite his kindness, you had no inclination that his choice would be you._

 _"_ _I do," he agreed. "But I think I've found her."_

 _Your heart sunk. "Shouldn't you speak to her then? I shouldn't stand in your way."_

 _You turned to walk away, but his grasp on your hand tightened. "I am speaking to her. I'm holding her hand. And I want nothing more than to kiss her and ask if she could possibly feel something for me."_

 _You looked up at him. "Me?"_

 _"_ _You," he smiled. "If you don't want to be my bride, I won't force you. You have a choice. I want you to want me too."_

 _You took a step closer so that barely an inch of space separated you. "I think I do."_

 _He smiled and placed his warm hands on your cheeks. He tilted his head and leaned in, pressing his lips to yours._

You awoke softly with a sigh on your lips. As your gaze adjusted to the familiar decorations of your bedroom, your heart sunk upon realization that your true love's kiss had just been a dream.

You sat up and stretched, letting a yawn open your mouth. Shaking off the last clutches of sleep, you looked down at your bare arms, noticing strange black markings on your left forearm. Lifting it up for a closer view, a word was tattooed on your skin in delicate script.

 _Fili_.

A smile spread across your face. Fili. That must have been the prince in your dreams. Fili was the name of your soulmate.

Now you just had to find him.

You headed to work at the local coffee shop, excited as you thought about your dream. You were usually happy going to work because, unlike most, you actually loved your job. But today you were extra chipper, wondering if you'd meet your beloved Fili. You felt as though you already knew him after one dream, but you chalked that up to the whole soulmate concept. You'd heard it from members of your family, how they had dreams of their special someone and woke up with that someone's name etched into their skin. They would try to find their beloved and sometimes, that person would sneak up and surprise them. Everything would play out perfectly, whether their first impression was flawless or embarrassing.

You clocked into work and stood behind the counter, cheerfully greeting customers and brewing their specialized drinks. Everyone noticed your increased mood, and when one of your coworkers, a redhead named Tauriel, saw the ink on your arm, she giggled in realization. She had already met her true love, a man named Kili (his name was scrawled across her chest), but you hadn't met him. You thought for a moment how curious it was that "Fili" and "Kili" sounded so similar, but you shook it off as you tried to focus on work.

Two men entered the café and walked up to the counter. As you opened your mouth to greet them, the sight before you rendered you speechless and your eyes widened. You recognized the blond and brunet on the other side of the counter as the men from your dream. Your gaze traveled down the blond's form to see black writing on his right bicep, and when you tilted your head for a better view, you realized it was your name.

Catching your gaze, he smiled sweetly. He glanced at your arm and beamed. "It's you," he murmured, looking back up at you.

"It's you," you echoed breathlessly.

"Kili!" Tauriel squealed excitedly, walking around the counter to wrap the brunet in a hug. Realization hit you and you giggled. They headed off to the side as Tauriel took her break, and it was just you and Fili.

"I had a dream about you," you informed him.

"As I did about you," he replied. "We were getting married in front of our families."

A blush stained your cheeks. "Mine was about some party where you were a prince and you had to pick a wife, and you chose me."

He offered his hand. "Let me do this properly. My name is Fili. Would you like to go on a date with me?"

You accepted the gesture. "(y/n). I would love to."

You made plans to go out for a late lunch when you got off work in a couple of hours. Fili sat in the corner, sipping coffee and reading a book, waiting for you to be done.


	5. Jake Fitzgerald - Stab My Back

**Jake Fitzgerald – Stab My Back**

 **Soulmate AU:** When injuries mysteriously appear on your skin, it's because your soulmate got them.

First time writing _Scream the TV series_ and I really wanted to try.

Suggested by _QueenJessN._

You believed in soulmates. You believed that every person in the world was destined to be with one specific person, someone who was created by the universe especially for them. There were many theories of how soulmates would find one another, but one that you believed was mysterious injuries.

When you look at your arm and find a scratch, but you don't own a pet that could have left such a mark. Or when you spot a contusion on your leg while changing and you can't for the life of you remember running into anything that would have left a bruise. The theory was that when such a wound appears on your body, you don't know the cause because your soulmate contracted the injury and it left an identical mark on you.

You learned early on that your soulmate was either a klutz or the subject of constant bullying. Nearly every day you would spot a bruise or scratch and once, you woke up with a black eye. You were partially excited to meet him and see why he was always getting hurt, but part of you worried that he was being abused at home or something equally scandalous. So far, none of the injuries were too severe.

Until now.

It was around six in the evening while you were cooking dinner for yourself and your mom. It was Friday so there was no school the next day, which gave you a weekend to catch up on homework and study for your history test.

As you were stirring spaghetti sauce, you felt a sharp pain in your abdomen and a gasp left your lips. You dropped the spoon, spattering sauce all over the tiled floor, before falling to your knees and clutching your belly. Your mother ran to your side, screaming when she saw blood pooling where your hand was, staining your shirt and your skin. She quickly called an ambulance, and you barely remembered hearing the siren before everything faded to black.

You awoke hours later, stitched and bandaged and lying groggy in a hospital bed. The only sound in the room was the beeping of your heart monitor, ensuring that you were still alive. Your abdomen hurt worse than anything you'd ever encountered, and you wanted now more than ever to meet your soulmate so that you could keep him safe.

Two of your best friends, Noah Foster and Audrey Jensen, sauntered into your room. Noah brought coffee and balloons while Audrey held a bouquet of flowers and a stuffed animal. You thought they were going a tad overboard with their "get well soon" presents, but you weren't going to protest free stuff.

"So," Audrey began, sitting on the edge of your bed. "You know Jake, right?"

You nodded. You'd had a secret crush on Jake for months now, but you always ignored it, thinking that he liked Brooke.

"Do you know the soulmate story where one person gets injured and the scars show up on the soulmate's body?" she continued slowly.

You nodded again.

"Jake has the same gash on his stomach," Noah finished. "Could be coincidental, but since when is anything in our lives a coincidence?"

You chewed your lip. Could the guy you'd been crushing on for months really be your soulmate?

Audrey and Noah said their goodbyes, Noah kissing your forehead and Audrey ruffling your hair. You thanked them for their gifts as they left, staring at the ceiling in thought.

A week later, they deemed you well enough to leave. You had to be careful of your stitches, but you were able to feed and dress yourself, so they let you go. On your way out, you saw Jake being discharged as well. You lingered in the doorway of his room, wanting to see him.

"Hey, (nickname)," he smirked. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I heard that we sustained similar wounds," you stated, fingers resting on the hem of your shirt.

He raised a brow. "Did we now?"

You nodded, slowly lifting the fabric until the red scar on your abdomen was visible. His eyes widened, and you knew your friends had been right. He lifted his own shirt to reveal a similar mark, in the same position as your own.

"You know what this means, don't you?" he asked, stepping closer as he let his shirt fall back into place.

You let go of your own, looking up at him as he stood before you. "What does it mean?"

He rested a warm hand on your cheek. "It's common knowledge that matching scars are a sign of being soulmates."

You chewed your lip. "Is that so?"

He grinned, tilting his head and leaning in. You stood on your toes to accommodate the height difference, your eyes fluttering closed of their own accord. Warm lips brushed against yours gently, giving you the chance to back out. When you stayed in your spot, he kissed you more passionately, his lips melding perfectly against yours as you tilted your head to deepen the motion. Your hands rested on his chest, clutching the fabric of his shirt as he took your lower lip between his teeth. A gasp fell from your lips and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into your mouth, exploring all he could reach.

"Maybe I should get hurt more often," he teased, breaking the kiss for air.

"About that," you replied. "No more hospital trips."

"But babe," he protested, hands winding around your waist.

A shiver ran up your spine at the nickname. "I'd really prefer you to be in one piece. We can have more fun that way."

A grin split his lips when he caught your meaning. "I like the way you think."

You threw your arms around his neck, pulling him down for another kiss. Anyone who passed by would see your passionate lip lock, but they all knew better than to interrupt you.

Once you left the hospital, Jake went home with you so that you could relax on the couch with movies and food, and make sure the other didn't get too seriously injured.


	6. Lowell Tracey - Benefit Concert

Benefit Concert

Soulmate AU: You're born with a tattoo of a symbol that represents your soulmate.

Steam rose from the sip spout of your to-go coffee cup, alerting you that its contents were still nice and hot. The cups at this cafe were well insulated, so hot drinks stayed hot and cold drinks stayed cold longer than most. It was your favorite cafe to visit for a number of reasons, from the quality cups to the incredible drinks, from the comfortable seating to the free WiFi. As a writer, you valued anywhere that you could travel with your laptop, plop down somewhere comfortable, and spew out entire chapters in a matter of minutes.

You had to be really caffeinated to accomplish such a feat.

The hell above the door chimed, signaling that a customer had entered the cafe. You glanced up, since you were waiting for someone. In walked your best friend, and you lowered the lid of up laptop, giving her more than a quarter of your attention.

"It's about time," you told her.

"I know, I'm sorry," she breathed, sitting across from you. "Traffic was hell."

You nodded. Having lived in Seattle your entire life, you understood its traffic and how hectic the city was.

"Your usual, Ash?" the barista called to your friend. You often dragged her along with you, so the workers knew both of your regular drinks.

Ash nodded. "Thanks, Darcy!"

The barista flashed her a smile and went on making her drink.

Ash turned back to you. "Do you have plans this Friday?"

You shook your head. "Just staying in and working on my novel."

She grinned. "Not anymore. We're going to a concert."

"Who?" you asked incredulously.

"A local band," she replied, and you rolled your eyes. Local bands were her favorite. She had this fantasy about hooking up with a rockstar.

"Give them a chance," she insisted. "It's your kind of music, and the lead is really hot! If you hate it, I'll never make you go again."

"I don't know..." you trailed off, biting your lip. But Ash tilted her head and widened her eyes at you, and you let out a laugh. "Okay, fine. I'll go. But you're driving."

Friday night, you were dressed in a black tank top, a (f/c) plaid button down, dark wash jeans, and your favorite boots. Ash picked you up an hour before the show started, giving you guys enough time to weave through downtown Seattle traffic and stand in line for tickets.

"You know, tonight could be a big night for you," Ash mused as she pulled into the "free parking" lot a block away from the venue.

"In what way?" you questioned as she turned off the car.

Her fingers wrapped around your wrist, and you knew what the gesture meant. Beneath the sleeve of your flannel, in the middle of your inner forearm sat a tattoo depicting a black music note.

The symbol of your soulmate. But in your twenty-four years of life, you'd yet to meet him. You'd met several guys at concerts before, so you didn't have high hopes for tonight. They had all turned out to be liars, cheaters, and jerks, and none of their tattoos had anything to do with you.

You followed Ash inside, paying the doorman five dollars for your ticket. He stamped your hand, granting you re-entry in case you left the building.

Once inside, you could see a long line of merchandise tables to the left. On the right was a line of tables selling snacks and refreshments. Straight ahead at the other end of the building was the stage, and the floor was already packed with people. You and Ash found a space to the side, next to the speakers, where you could see the stage without being trampled.

The headliner band came out to the stage, but you missed their name while you were talking to Ash. You heard the crowd, especially the girls, cheering, so you looked up to see what the big deal was.

Your eyes widened and you lost yourself as you looked at the singer. He slung a guitar strap across his shoulder, holding the instrument professionally. His lopsided grin captivated you as he spoke into the microphone, introducing himself and his band. Even from far away, you could see the icy blue of his eyes, and you found yourself unable to look away.

From the side, Ash smirked at you, proud of herself for getting you here.

All through their performance, your eyes were glued to the singer. You couldn't focus on anything else. When they were done, they took their bows, and the lead removed his guitar. His arm lowered, and you could see a small black design on the inside of his forearm.

A black pencil dragging a line of illegible calligraphy. The tattoo of a writer.

"Him..." you murmured.

"I know! Isn't he hot?" Ash grinned.

You shook your head. "Ash... I think it's him."

She looked up and caught sight of his arm as he walked off the stage. "I think you're right! You have to talk to him."

She dragged you over to the merchandise tables where some of the band members gathered to sign autographs. You stood before the tall, black-haired singer, chewing your lip nervously.

He smiled at you. Before he could open his mouth to greet you, his eyes widened, and he seemed to feel the same magnetic pull that you had.

"I'm Lowell," he introduced.

"(Y/n)," you returned.

He offered his hand, glancing down when your hand met his. He saw the mark on your forearm and gasped.

"Are you my...?"

"I think so," you nodded.

"I'll be done here once we load the van," he said. "Would you like to grab dinner with me?"

"I'd love to," you replied.

He grinned. "Fantastic." He handed you his phone so you could add your number. Having done so, you have it back to him.

"I'll call as soon as I'm done," he promised.

"I'll wait for you," you replied.

After the show, he found you outside. You sent Ash home, insisting that you would have a ride.

Lowell led you to his motorcycle, offering you a helmet. You strapped it on and climbed on behind him, wrapping your arms around his waist "for safety."

He took you to a restaurant that was open late, leading you inside after parking his bike.

You spent the entire dinner talking about anything and everything. You couldn't find a single flaw in his personality as you poured your heart out to him.

After dinner, he drove you home. Being a gentleman, he insisted on not spending the night until perhaps your second date, which you were already planning. He walked you to your porch, letting you unlock it to ensure that you were safe before bidding his goodbye.

He placed a hand on your cheek, tilting your head up so he could meet your eyes. He leaned in, brushing his lips over yours. When you tilted your head up in approval, he deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around your waist. Your hands rested on his chest as you melted against him.

"Goodnight," he murmured.

"Goodnight," you smiled up at him. He kissed your forehead before heading out to his bike. He waved to you before taking off, leaving you feeling warm and fuzzy as you headed inside.


	7. Bucky Barnes - Nicknames

Nicknames - Bucky Barnes

Requested by makennawalkerstanley

Soulmate AU: You're born with your soulmate's name tattooed over your heart.

(Y/n/n) = your nick name.

(E/c) eyes gazed back into your own as you peered into the reflection in your full-length mirror. In preparation for your rendezvous at Stark Tower, you had adorned a pair of leggings and were trying to pick out a dress to match. As your gaze traveled down your reflection, a sigh fell from your lips. Your eyes fell upon the elegant script that was tattooed above your heart - the name of your soulmate.

James.

It wasn't a very odd name. Rather common, actually. You'd dated enough men named James, Jim, and Jimmy to know that. Your frustration was increasing as you grew older and appeared to be no closer to finding the right James.

With a huff, you plucked a dress off a hanger in your closet and slipped it on. Adding your favorite boots and leather jacket, you ran a hand through your hair and headed out of your apartment.

Once at the Tower, you sauntered into the elevator and interacted with JARVIS.

"I'm (Y/n/n)," you told the AI. "Lounge room, please."

"Of course, Miss (l/n)."

Within moments, the elevator came to a stop, and the doors slid open. You took a breath before stepping out, looking around the hall. You heard chatter coming from the left, so you turned on your heel and shuffled down the marbled floor.

"(Y/n/n)!"

You lifted your head and a grin split your lips. "Tony!"

The billionaire met you halfway as you began running towards him. His arms wrapped around your waist as he lifted you up and twirled you around.

"It's been too long!" you squealed as he set you back down. With a nod, he led you into the lounge room where the rest of his team was sitting.

"Everyone, this is (y/n/n)," Tony introduced. "We grew up together, but I haven't seen her since she went to California for (major) college courses. I made her promise to visit me as soon as she graduated."

You waved at the lot. "Hey."

"Natasha," a redhead greeted, offering a wave.

"Clint," said a short-haired brunet sitting beside the redhead.

On his other side sat a brunette whose hair had red hues at the ends. "Wanda."

A tall, muscular blond stepped forward, offering his hand. "Steve Rogers. Tony's told us a lot about you."

Your gaze drifted to the side and slightly behind him. There stood a tall, dark, and very handsome man whose eyes were darting between you, Steve, and the floor.

Steve pulled him forward. "This is Bucky Barnes."

You extended your hand to the blue-eyed beau. "Hi."

He nodded stiffly, accepting your hand. "Hi."

The name etched into your chest was erased from your mind as you stared up at the ex-soldier. You were determined to get to know him.

Bucky sat in Steve's room, watching some 80's film about five teens who become unlikely friends after spending nine hours in a library.

"(Y/n/n) seems really nice," Steve commented, smirking slyly at his comrade. "She's cute, too."

Bucky heavily denied the blush that dusted his cheeks. "Yeah, I suppose."

"I saw the way you too looked at each other," the blond continued. "There was a spark. Why don't you ask her out?"

The brunet let out a sigh. "What's the point, Steve?" His hand fisted in the neckline of his tank top, his knuckles brushing against the lettering over his heart. "If her name isn't (Y/n), what's the point? I don't want to get attached if it's not going to work out."

"So you'd rather ignore your blatant attraction to her? What if she asks you out, then? Would you turn her down?"

He chewed his lip. "I don't know."

"You know," Steve mused, his gaze turning to the movie. "There's a chance her name is (y/n)."

Bucky tried not to be intrigued- he really tried- but he found his head turning to quirk a brow at his friend. "What do you mean?"

"Well, your first name isn't Bucky," the blond explained. "What if (Y/n/n) is just a nickname?"

Hope sparked in the soldier's heart as he turned back to the movie. Was it possible? Could the beautiful (h/c) haired woman he met really be his soulmate?

After a couple days of Steve talking him up, Bucky plucked up the courage to talk to you.

"(Y/n/n)?" he greeted quietly, approaching you in the kitchen.

You looked up from your mug of steaming mug of coffee and offered him a bright smile. "Hey, Bucky."

He cleared his throat, staring at you for a few moments as he fathered his thoughts. "I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me?"

Your eyes widened, replaying his words over and over in your head to ensure that you hadn't imagined them. "I'd love to."

The brightest grin lit up his face at your answer. "How about today? I'll take you to lunch."

You nodded. "That sounds great."

He leaned forward in a mock bow, a soft smirk on his lips, before he shuffled out of the room.

You grinned to yourself as you finished your coffee, excited for the day ahead.

After a shower, you dressed in a tank top beneath a plaid button-up that you left open. With that you wore denim shorts and high-heeled ankle boots, and left your hair down to admire its length.

Bucky came to pick you up at your room, knocking on the door. You opened it with a bright smile, looking up at the soldier. He returned the expression, offering his hand. When you placed your hand in his, he lifted it to his lips and pressed a tender kiss to your knuckles. A blush peppered your cheeks as you withdrew your hand.

"Are you ready-" Bucky's inquiry was interrupted as his eyes landed on your chest - more specifically, your tattoo.

Your brow furrowed in confusion and you glanced down at yourself. It took a moment for you to realize what had caught his attention. "Bucky..."

"James," he whispered.

"What?"

"James... Your tattoo... The name of your soulmate... Is James?"

You bit your lip. "Yeah, I guess. But I really like you. I still want to go out with you."

He grinned, lifting his gaze to meet your eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" you inquired, tilting your head.

"Bucky is a nickname," he explained. "My real name is James."

Your eyes widened, and your gaze traveled to his chest. Chewing your lip, you lifted a hand to pull at the neckline of his t-shirt. You tugged it down just enough to read the script decorating his skin.

(Y/n).

A grin tugged at your mouth. "What a coincidence. My real name is (y/n)."

He stepped forward, wrapping his arms around your waist. Your arms secured around his neck as he lifted you in the air and twirled you around. Your legs wound around his waist, holding you up as your hands came to rest on either side of his face. His baby blues bore into your (E/c) orbs before you leaned in, claiming his lips with your own. He groaned into the kiss, his hands gripping your hips possessively. You let one hand slide to the back of his head, tangling in his chocolate brown locks.

You pulled back for a breath, gazing down at your soulmate. "I love you, James."

"And I love you, (Y/n)."

With a grin, you pulled him in for another kiss.


	8. Sam Winchester - Coincidence

Coincidence - Sam Winchester

For makennarenee

Soulmate AU: Everyone is born with the name of their soulmate tattooed on their body.

"Do you know how many people in the world are named Sam?"

You sat in a corner booth at a local diner. Across from you was your best friend and travel partner, Ava. You had been friends since childhood, and you had fallen into the hunting lifestyle together. Though your time was mostly taken up with journals and newspapers and lore books, recently Ava had been on a soulmate kick. A lot of your friends had been meeting their Mr. or Ms. Right and moving on with their lives.

Yours and Ava's tattoos had yet to find their mates.

Your thumb rubbed across the simple script that marked your right wrist. Sam. No last name. No initials. Just Sam.

"Do you think Dean is any easier to find?" Ava scoffed, lifting her right hand to reveal writing similar to your own. "I've already dated three, and they were definitely not my soulmate."

"Why did you date them?" you inquired. "You could have just asked who their soulmate was and been done with it."

"I tried that. They all lied." She exhaled a sigh before taking a long drink of her coffee. "Their tattoos weren't as obvious as ours. They all said their soulmate was Ava, then after we slept together, I would find their tattoo. They usually weren't even close to my name."

"Scum," you grunted, downing the rest of your coffee. Both of your plates were empty, so you plucked the check from where it lay on the table and rose from your seat. You turned to say something more, and ran face-first into a broad chest. Your gaze lifted to a sculpted face, lightly dusted with stubble. Pouty lips twisted into a smirk as forest green eyes gazed down at you.

"Sorry," he greeted. "I should have been-"

"Dean!" a voice called from across the diner. You both glanced in that direction to find an even taller drink of water standing by the door. His chestnut brown hair flowed loosely down to his shoulders, and you lost yourself in his chocolate brown (1) eyes.

You shook yourself from your trance and turned to glance at Ava. "Dean?" you mouthed.

"Coming, Sam," the pouty giant called back. He winked at you and Ava before turning to follow his comrade out the door.

Ava jumped from her seat, following you to the register. "Sam and Dean... That cannot be a coincidence."

You shook your head. "If it's them, we'll see them again. We have to."

The road was empty, your blasting radio being the only sound heard above your car's rumbling engine. The late hour had driven most locals home already - but you and Ava had a job to do.

Decelerating, you tugged the steering wheel and turned into the driveway of the town cemetery. You parked near the entrance and killed the engine before sauntering around to the trunk. Popping it open, you grasped the jar of rock salt and and lighter fluid. Ava plucked up the lighter and slammed the door.

You learned early on that the town was being haunted by a vengeful spirit. That had been one of your very first cases, so taking it down was easy.

Neither of you expected to see a sleek black Impala parked further on the grounds.

You shared a cautious look, and she withdrew the handgun she had stashed in the back of her jeans. As you stepped closer to the grave, you found it already in flames, which illuminated two very familiar figures.

"What the hell?"

They jumped at the sound of your voice, raising their hands as they turned to face you.

"This isn't what it looks like," the one you recalled as Dean tried to explain. "This is-"

"Hunting?" you finished for him.

The boys shared an expression of confusion.

"You're hunters?" the taller one guessed.

You nodded, and Ava put her gun away. Setting your ingredients on the ground, you offered your hand. "I'm (Y/N). This is Ava."

"Ava..." Dean breathed. He pulled down the collar of his flannel to reveal her name printed across his collarbone, directly across from his anti possession tattoo.

"I'm Sam," the brown-eyed beauty introduced, accepting your hand. He followed suit, tugging at his collar. Your name was there, in plain black ink, on his collarbone. A grin split your lips as you rolled up your sleeve and showed him your right wrist. His warm hand enveloped your arm, rubbing his thumb across his name on your skin.

"Son of a bitch," Dean laughed, taking Ava's arm in hand to inspect her tattoo. Ava exhaled a giggle, wrapping the giant in a hug.

"How about we all get something to eat?" Sam suggested, his gaze drifting from you to his brother. "I think we have some catching up to do."

"Hell yeah we do," Dean grinned. He turned to Ava. "How about you ride with me?"

"And I'll take Sam," you smirked, glancing up at the brunet. Ava headed to the Impala while you led Sam to your car. You followed Dean to the diner at which you had all briefly met the day before.

The diner was, thankfully, open twenty-four hours, so the four of you are able to spend most of the night chatting over drinks and burgers, bonding and laughing until dawn.

(1) There seems to be a debate regarding Sam's eye color, so I asked my wife and she said brown.


	9. Sweet Pea - Dangerous

Dangerous - Sweet Pea

Soulmate AU: You can hear your soulmate's thoughts until you get close.

A/N: I have no Riverdale requests except the one from my boyfriend, so I decided to go through my multi fandom books and take some prompts for Riverdale. I saw this prompt and all I could think was, how funny would it be to not know your soulmate is a Serpent and hear their thoughts about tattoos and brass knuckles and going to the bar?

(And like a dumbass I didn't include any of that... Oops)

You planted your feet on the ground, swinging your hips and dipping your head back. Your body twisted to the beat, and you finished the last note of the song with a stomp of your right foot and a hand on your hip.

Your instructor applauded proudly as you and your group of seven dancers took mock bows and congratulated each other on their work. With a sigh, you shuffled across the dance floor to where your duffle bag lay in front of the mirror, holding your change of clothes and a fresh water bottle. You plucked up the bottle first, untwisting the cap and gulping down a third of its contents.

"Looking good out there," Veronica complimented as she appeared beside you.

"You too," you smiled. You, Veronica, and Cheryl were the leaders of the dance troupe. Cheryl was hesitant to join, claiming that being a River Vixen was a fulltime job and that none of her cheerleaders would have time for other obligations. But after some pressing from you, Cheryl allowed herself and her Vixens to join your group.

"Wanna grab a shake at Pop's after we change?" the raven-haired girl offered.

You nodded. "Absolutely."

You followed her to the locker room where the other five girls were already undressing. You set your bag down on one of the benches and dug out your denim shorts and Mickey Mouse tank top, stripping off your sweaty crop top and yoga pants.

"Hey, Cherry," you called to Cheryl, who turned around to raise a brow at you. "Milkshakes at Pop's?"

She shrugged, but the smirk on her lips told you she was excited. "Sure."

"You coming, B?" Veronica shouted to Betty, who called back her confirmation. The other three girls had already left before you could invite them, so it was just the four of you.

You led the girls to your car that was outside in the student parking lot, as you were the only one with a car and a license, and drove them to Pop's.

As you sat in a booth, a familiar ringing sounded in your head. It was the warning bell before the thoughts of your soulmate would come flooding in, filling up your every sense as you tried to understand exactly what in the hell your soulmate was up to.

Fuck yeah, Southside High is closing! Riverdale High, here I come!

"(Y/N). Hello? Earth to (Y/N)!"

"What?" You shook your head, focusing your gaze on Cheryl, who was snapping her fingers in front of your face.

"You spaced out again," the redhead smirked.

"Soulmate?" Veronica guessed.

You nodded. "Our suspicions have been confirmed. He's a Southsider."

Betty exhaled a groan, and you rolled your eyes.

"I just want you to be careful," the blond stated.

"She has a point," Veronica stated. "I mean, all of his thoughts so far have been about fighting and running jobs. We already know he's a Serpent. You need to be careful."

"It's called a soulmate for a reason," you reminded. "We're supposed to be together, regardless of his gang membership."

Finally gonna get revenge on those damned bulldogs. I'm coming for you, Andrews.

A groan fell from your lips as you leaned forward, planting your forehead on the table.

"What now?" Veronica inquired.

"He was one of the Serpents that attacked Archie," you sighed.

"Do you know which one?" Betty inquired.

You shook your head, sitting up. "He wants revenge on the bulldogs. I hope they don't start a fight when they get here."

Cheryl's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean, when they get here?"

You'd forgotten that they couldn't hear his thoughts like you could. "Southside High is shut down. Some of the Serpents are coming to Riverdale."

The three of them shared a look of concern and distaste. You chewed your lip, wondering what would happen when the transfer was done.

Step, step. Hip, wiggle. Twist, grind, slide.

What the hell was his soulmate up to?

Sweet Pea sat at the bar at the Whyte Wyrm. Beside him was Fangs, and Toni stood on the other side of the counter, pouring drinks.

Fangs noticed the familiar furrow of his friend's brow and took a sip of his drink. "Soulmate thoughts?"

The tallest Serpent nodded. "I have no idea what she's doing. Something about steps and wiggling."

"She could be a cheerleader," Toni smirked.

Sweet Pea groaned. "Don't even joke, Topaz. Besides, I'd hear her reciting chants if she was."

"Can you control which thoughts your soulmate hears?" Fangs wondered aloud.

"I think it's random," Toni countered. "Mine is definitely a cheerleader, though."

Step, twist- OW. Shit. Falling isn't part of the routine.

Sweet Pea snickered to himself. "She fell."

Toni swatted his arm. "That isn't supposed to be funny. She's your soulmate."

The taller shrugged, finishing his drink.

"I guess we'll meet them tomorrow," Fangs reasoned. "You know, since we're starting at Riverdale High."

The three of them shared a look before exhaling a collective sigh.

"Come on, (Y/initial)," Veronica pleaded. "Be part of the welcoming committee. Then you can meet your soulmate."

"Your soulmate is a Serpent?" Kevin inquired cautiously.

You nodded. "He was part of the group that attacked Archie-" you ignored the ginger boy's glare- "and he went to Southside High before it got shut down."

"Be careful," Kevin commented.

"I know."

As you sat at lunch with your friends, you decided to experiment.

Hey, uh, soulmate... Can you hear me?"

Sweet Pea's brow arched curiously as the words sounded in his mind.

Uh, yeah... I hear you.

You smirked to yourself. Success!

You're coming to Riverdale tomorrow, right?

Yes. Why?

Well, we're going to meet eventually. We might as well make it intentional.

What did you have in mind.

Glancing at Ronnie, you nodded, silently agreeing to be part of her committee.

A friend of mine is going to run a welcoming booth for you guys. I'll be the one with (h/c) hair and a (f/c) sweater.

Sweet Pea smirked, ignoring Fang's furrowed brow of confusion.

I'll be the tallest exchange student.

I'll see you tomorrow.

Yes, you will.

Nerves fluttered in your belly as you stood beside Ronnie, watching the group of leather-clad teens sauntering down the hallway. Cheryl's breath hitched in her throat, and all of the nasty things she'd wanted to say melted out of her mind. You smirked to yourself – she'd found her soulmate.

"I'm Cheryl Blossom," she introduced to the group.

"Toni," a short, brown-and-pink-haired girl countered, offering her hand. "Topaz."

Your eyes roamed the crowd, finally landing on the tallest of the Serpents. His raven hair fell in a curl against his forehead, the rest slicked back behind his ears. A snake tattoo peeked out from under the collar of his leather jacket, and you had to admit that you didn't hate the look.

He caught your eye and smirked, looking you up and down. He clearly recognized the description you'd given him.

"Sweet Pea," he introduced, offering his hand.

"(Y/N)," you countered, placing your comparatively small hand in his.

"Are you gonna show me around?" he grinned.

With a glance to Ronnie, you nodded. "Yeah, I am."

As Cheryl left with Toni, you left with Sweet Pea. As you shuffled down the hallway, he draped a long arm around your shoulders, tugging you to his side. Riverdale students stumbled out of his way, careful not to engage him for fear of engaging the wrath of a Serpent. You smirked to yourself – you were going to like having such a powerful soulmate.

"I hear Pop's is famous for their milkshakes," Sweet Pea commented as you finished the tour of the school. "How about we ditch class and I treat you to lunch?"

You weren't normally one for ditching, but everything about this boy excited you. Besides, you were more than caught up on all of your classwork.

"Sounds like a plan," you smiled. He grinned, leading you outside to his bike. Before strapping his own helmet on, he handed you a spare. You quirked a brow at him as you placed it on your head.

"I picked it up yesterday," he explained. "I may have been hoping to take you on a ride."

A grin split your lips as you mounted the bike behind him, wrapping your arms around his waist.

You were definitely going to enjoy having a Serpent for a soulmate.


	10. Liv Moore - Under the Stars

**Liv Moore – Under the Stars**

 **Soulmate AU:** When you meet eyes with your soulmate for the first time, their name appears on your skin.

"And this is the morgue," Ravi stated as he sauntered down the steps into the room full of chemicals and corpses. "This is where the magic happens."

"Magic," you repeated with a chuckle. "Sure, big brother."

Being Ravi's younger sister, you'd always been intrigued by his job and had wanted to visit him. But he was busy, and you didn't want to be in the way. His assistant, who you'd yet to meet, finally convinced him to let you in, and if you couldn't handle watching bodies get cut open then you shouldn't have come to visit him at work. It wouldn't be his fault.

You grimaced at the body currently lying on the work bench. The poor guy didn't have much of a face left after being beaten to death with a bat. Shrugging, you wandered over to the desk and sat on the stool, watching your brother slip on his coat and gloves and wait for his assistant to arrive.

Within moments, a pale beauty with platinum hair descended the stairs, pulling her lab coat on over her sweater and skin-tight black jeans. You most definitely weren't watching the curve of her ass or the swing of her hips as she sauntered over to the work bench.

"You finally let her visit?" she teased Ravi, who rolled his eyes.

"Liv, my sister (y/n). (y/n), my assistant Liv Moore."

The blonde turned to you with a smile, offering her hand. You took in yours, marveling at how smooth it was considering her line of work. "Pleased to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine," you managed barely above a whisper, losing yourself in her ocean blue eyes.

Ravi raised a brow as he watched the exchange, gauging the expression on your face with a groan. He may not have been around for all of your relationships, but he knew you well enough to know the signs of you being attracted to someone. And the grin that split your lips and the way you hung onto every word that fell from Liv's mouth told him that you were most definitely infatuated.

It was eventually time for you to head to your own job, so you reluctantly bid Liv and Ravi goodbye and headed out of the morgue. Once you were gone, Ravi turned to Liv with a glare.

"What?" she asked innocently. "I was just being nice."

"You were flirting," he stated. "I know how you flirt, and I know how she flirts. You cannot date my sister!"

"You dated my roommate," she reminded, and Ravi frowned.

"Fine. But be nice and don't tell me any intimate details."

Rolling her eyes, Liv pulled on a pair of rubber gloves and plucked up the bone saw.

On your way home from work that afternoon, you happened to glance down at your wrist. It had been covered all day by your sleeve, but now that your sleeves had been rolled up and your skin was exposed, you noticed a mark that hadn't been there before. Upon closer inspection, you realized that a word had been tattooed into your skin. A name.

 _Olivia_.

"Olivia…" you murmured to yourself. "Liv. It has to be Liv."

Ravi shrugged out of his lab coat and hung it on the hook beside Liv's as his blonde companion shut off the lights to the morgue. They both picked up their belongings and prepared to head home when Ravi happened to catch a glimpse of Liv's right forearm.

"Did you get a tattoo?" he inquired, ready to whine about having not been informed.

Liv's brow furrowed in confusion as she glanced down at the exposed skin. Her eyes widened as she held her arm up for a closer look and read your name written elegantly across her limb.

The Englishman quirked a brow. "You know what that means, don't you?"

The blonde shook her head.

Ravi rolled his eyes. "It means that my sister is your soulmate."

Had Liv not been a zombie, a blush would have stained her pale cheeks. Instead, a grin split her lips. "What do I do?"

"Give me your phone."

Once it was in his possession, Ravi programmed your number into Liv's contacts. Passing the phone back, he said, "Ask her out."

"You sure you're okay with that?"

He shrugged. "I'll get over it. Go get your girl."

Liv's grin widened as she quickly typed a message.

Upon entering your apartment, your phone chimed, and you produced it from your coat pocket to check the notifications. A text from an unsaved number sat at the top of the notification bar.

 _Hey, this is Liv from the morgue…_

Once inside, you set your keys on the kitchen table and opened the message to view it fully.

 _Hey, this is Liv from the morgue. Ravi gave me your number. I was wondering if you'd want to go out with me? I'd love to get to know you and… your name kind of appeared on my arm._

A girlish giggle escaped your throat as you opened your keyboard and sent a response.

 _To: Liv_

 _I'd love to. Your name is on my arm too… How about the café I work at? We got some pretty good food._

 _From: Liv_

 _Sounds perfect. Meet me there in an hour?_

 _To: Liv_

 _I'll be there._

The next half hour was spent scouring your closet in search of something suitable to wear. Half of your closet was black t-shirts and fitted jeans that you had bought for work. The other half was flannel button-downs and sweatpants for your days off. You didn't own much in the way of date clothing.

You found a fitting blouse and denim mini skirt (1) in the bottom of your wardrobe and pulled them on. After running a brush through your hair and spritzing yourself with your favorite perfume, you slipped on your favorite shoes, plucked your keys from where you'd left them on the table, and headed out to the café.

Nerves settled in as you approached the front door, and butterflies fluttered relentlessly in your belly. Liv was easy to spot as soon as you stepped inside, her platinum hair contrasting with the golden glow of the hanging lamps.

Forcing your feet to move, you shuffled to the back of the café where the blonde was seated. She smiled up at you as you sat across from her. Your coworker approached your table, smirking subtly at you before taking your orders. You might have mentioned to her during your shift that you were attracted to your brother's blonde assistant.

"For the record," Liv began, "I wanted to ask you out anyway, not just because of the soulmate thing."

"For the record," you countered with a grin, "I wanted you to ask me out."

She chuckled softly as your drinks arrived, and you both ordered food. The night was spent laughing and sharing stories, but the time soon came for the café to close. You insisted on paying for your half of the bill, and Liv only agreed under the compromise that she would pay the tip. The two of you then headed out into the night, unsure of where to go from there but desperate to keep the date alive.

You ended up in the parking lot of the local park, sitting atop the hood of your car. You were both leaning back against the windshield, gazing up at the dark navy Seattle sky, decorated with glistening stars.

A pale hand reached out for yours, and your fingers immediately wrapped around hers. Her head turned at the same time as yours, and you returned the bright, content smile that crossed her lips.

"I'm glad you're my soulmate," she whispered, squeezing your hand.

"Me too," you murmured. You shifted closer to her, resting your head on her shoulder. Her arm slid beneath your head to wrap around your shoulders, allowing you to lie on your side and rest your head on her chest. Your arm draped over her abdomen and you closed your eyes, relaxing into her soft embrace. There you stayed until well past dawn, only leaving your comfortable positions when Liv's phone blew up with missed calls from Ravi asking why she was so late to work.

(1) If you wouldn't wear that then imagine yourself wearing something else. Don't leave comments complaining about how that's not your style.


	11. Steve Rogers - Common Names

**Steve Rogers – Common Names**

 **Soulmate AU:** Everyone is born with their soulmate's name tattooed on their body.

 **A/N:** I for whatever reason didn't save the name of the person who requested Steve for this prompt so I'm sorry I couldn't tag or notify you! I hope you like it anyway!

Steven. How the hell were you supposed to find your soulmate when he had a name like Steven? You didn't have enough fingers to count the number of Stevens you'd met in your life, but you knew it hadn't been any of them. None of them had a (y/n) tattoo anywhere on their bodies. Now you had to find another Steven and hope that he had your name hidden away somewhere.

You buttoned the top button of your flannel, wanting to hide the tattoo that stretched elegantly across your heart. You weren't normally such a modest dresser, but as you grew older and filled out, guys on the street would use the tattoo to flirt with you, and it creeped you out.

"Steven's a lucky guy."

"Wish my name was Steven, sweetheart."

"I could pretend to be Steven if you like."

"Honey, you can call me whatever you want."

You were tired of it, so you covered the mark of your soulmate as you finished dressing for your day out with your friend. You pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and sneakers and made sure that your hair was brushed before grabbing your phone and keys and heading out the door. Your best friend had texted that she wanted to meet up and hang out at the park, and you happily agreed.

Upon arriving at the nearby park, you discovered that your friend had brought along her tall dark stallion of a soulmate. Bucky, you recalled his name being. You were happy for them, but the sight of them sitting together, sneaking kisses and playfully shoving one another, tugged at your heartstrings.

(F/n) heard your footsteps and turned, a grin splitting her lips. "(Y/n)!"

You returned with a half-hearted smile. "Hey."

Bucky offered you a nod and a small wave. "Hey, (y/n)."

You nodded back. "Bucky."

(F/n) rose from her seat to wrap you in a hug. "I hope you don't mind that Bucky tagged along. He actually brought a friend for you!"

You raised a skeptical brow. "What's the point of a blind date when our soulmates are predetermined for us?"

"His name is Steven," (F/n) replied, waggling her eyebrows. "Maybe he's the one!"

Your response was a roll of your eyes. "Do you know how many people I've met named Steven? I highly doubt this one is 'the one'."

"We'll find out," she giggled, turning back to Bucky. Standing beside him was a tall, muscular blond, and you had to admit that he was attractive. Catching sight of you, he offered his hand and a soft smile.

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Steve."

You accepted it, gazing into his baby blues. "(Y/n)."

His eyes widened. "(Y/n)?"

You nodded softly, quickly glancing at your friend. The grin on her lips was blinding as she cuddled Bucky's chest.

Steve lifted a hand to the collar of his t-shirt, pulling it down to reveal the skin over his heart. Decorating his chest in simple script was a tattoo of your name, and a gasp fell from your lips. You unbuttoned your flannel and revealed your own tattoo, his name sitting simply over your heart. Steve grinned, taking your hands in his.

"Do you want to go on a date with me?" he inquired, baby blues glancing at his friend who stood to the side. "Just the two of us?"

You nodded slowly. "Yeah, I would."

He took your hand and laced your fingers, leading you away from Bucky and (F/n). You offered them a half-hearted wave as you followed the blond through town, wondering where he was taking you.

You ended up standing outside of your favorite diner, and you looked up at him with a raised brow.

He chuckled softly. "I know it's kind of old fashioned but this is my favorite place in town."

A grin split your lips. "Mine too."

He smiled, opening the door and holding it for you. You slipped between him and the door and stepped inside, waiting for Steve to follow. Once inside, the host led you to a booth by the window and offered you each a drink.

"Iced tea," you told him with a soft smile.

"Water," Steve followed.

The host nodded and sauntered away.

You looked at the blond sitting across from you. "I have to admit, I didn't think you were the one."

He raised a brow. "Did you not want me to be?"

You shook your head. "I've always wanted to find my soulmate. It felt like everyone found theirs except for me. And no offense, but you have a very common name. Do you have any idea how many Stevens I tried to date only for them to be jerks and not my soulmate?"

He smiled softly, taking your hand. "I'm sorry you had to endure that. You've found me, and if you let me, I'd love to make up for all of your previous attempts."

You nodded. "That sounds nice."

The host returned with your drinks. "Are you two ready to order?"

"The lady first," Steve smiled.

You ordered your favorite meal, already prepared since you had visited the diner so many times.

"And for you?" the host inquired of Steve.

"Bacon cheeseburger with fries," he replied. The host nodded, scribbling down your orders on his notepad before plucking up your menus and sauntering away once more.

You spent the afternoon talking about anything and everything. You learned about his childhood with Bucky and his time in the army. He learned about your college courses and what you wanted to do with your life.

Nearly two hours later, Steve paid the bill and escorted you outside. The sun was beginning to set and a breeze blew through the air, causing you to shiver. Steve noticed and shrugged off his coat, draping it over your shoulders.

"I suppose I should get you home," he mused. "It's not polite to keep a lady out so late."

You giggled softly. "You're really a gentleman, aren't you?"

He nodded. "I try." He led you to his car and opened the passenger door, waiting for you to slide in. He carefully closed it, ensuring that your limbs were safely inside before he entered the driver's seat and started the car.

Once at your apartment, Steve insisted on opening the car door and walking you up the steps to your front door. As much as he wanted to continue the night, he was old fashioned, and the date had to end with taking you home.

"I had a great time," you told him with a smile. "I'm really glad I met you."

He lifted a hand to rest it on your cheek. "Me too. Can I take you out again?"

You nodded eagerly. "Definitely."

He pulled his phone from his pocket and created a new contact before handing the device to you. You typed in your name and number before passing it back.

Stuffing the phone back into his pocket, he leaned in and pressed a tender kiss to your cheek.

Feeling confident, you chewed your lower lip. "You missed."

The faintest of blushes dusted his cheeks as he gazed at you. "Oh, I did, huh?"

You nodded, resting your hands on his chest. He leaned down, dipping his head and resting his hands on your waist. Closing his eyes, he brushed his lips against yours. You sighed softly and melted into the kiss, closing your eyes and standing on your toes to press closer.

He pulled back reluctantly, pressing one final kiss to your cheek. "Goodnight, (y/n)."

"Goodnight, Steve," you smiled. You watched him return to his car before you turned and entered your apartment.


	12. Fangs Fogarty - Colors

**Fangs Fogarty – Colors**

 **Soulmate AU:** You can only see black and white and your soulmate's eye color until you kiss for the first time.

 _Everything is grey._

Every object, every location, every person around you was grey. Several shades of grey melding together like an old-fashioned movie from before Technicolor came to be.

The vegetables laid out on the cutting board in front of you were grey, as was the knife you were using to dice them. You had to rely on your sense of smell to tell one ingredient from another as you pulled object from the fridge to cook dinner for yourself and your friends.

You had invited your fellow Serpents and their significant others to your family's lake house on an island that was only accessible by ferry. Sweet Pea, Fangs, Jughead, Betty, Toni, and Cheryl had joined you, and you appointed yourself the cook of the crew.

The familiar sound of the opening credits of a horror movie sounded from the living room and you smiled to yourself. They must have let Jughead pick the film, and he must have found your stash.

"(Y/n)!" Toni called from the living room. You raised your head to glance at the doorway as the small girl sauntered in holding an empty plate.

"Those cookies were amazing!" she squealed.

You exhaled a laugh. "I can tell."

"The boys are hungry," she mused with a smirk. "I'm sure Fangs appreciates your cooking."

"I'm sure they all do," you countered, ignoring her pointed meaning. You threw the colorless vegetables into a pot on the stove, sautéing them in butter before mixing in flour.

"What are you cooking?" she inquired, sneaking up beside you to inhale the scent of vegetables and seasoning.

"Gumbo," you replied. "It's one of my specialties."

"Yum!"

She left you to your cooking, returning to her girlfriend who was waiting in the living room. A soft sigh fell from your lips. It felt like everyone had their soulmate but you. You were beyond happy for Jughead and Betty, and Toni and Cheryl. Even Sweet Pea and Fangs had girlfriends who had gone on a bestie vacation instead of tagging along to your lake house.

You were the only single left.

When the gumbo was done and the rice was cooked, you called everyone in to plate up their food. Everyone returned to the living room to eat while the movie played in the background.

"What's it like?" you asked suddenly. Everyone turned to you with raised brows.

You glanced around at all of your friends. "Finding your soulmate. Finally seeing colors. What's it like?"

"It's unbelievable," Toni whispered.

"Life-changing," Betty followed.

"Shopping is a lot more fun," Cheryl smirked.

"So are movies," Jughead added.

"You finally feel complete," Sweet Pea stated. "Like you're a whole person."

You turned to Fangs. "What about you?"

He looked down at his lap. "I don't know if I've found my soulmate."

Your brow furrowed. "What do you mean? What about Jade?"

"I can see her eyes," Fangs replied, "but I haven't kissed her. We just started dating, and we haven't spent a lot of time together. We were supposed to hang out this weekend until she made plans with Sweet Pea's girl, and I tagged along with you guys."

"You mean you haven't kissed her yet?" Toni clarified.

Fangs shook his head.

Toni nudged your side as you settled back on the couch. You rolled your eyes, ignoring her raised brows and pointed stare.

Later that night, you ventured out onto the porch of the lake house. Most of your companions had fallen asleep, leaving you mostly alone. You leaned against the railing, closing your eyes as a cool breeze swept across your skin. You inhaled deeply before exhaling a soft sigh, enjoying the peaceful night air.

Footsteps sounded behind you and you wondered who was still awake. Fangs settled in beside you, resting his forearms on the railing beside you. He turned to you with a soft smile.

"Can't sleep?"

You shook your head. "My sleeping habits have been off lately. I've been enjoying the calm and quiet of the night to myself."

"Hope I'm not interrupting," he chuckled.

"Nah," you grinned. "I don't mind the company."

Another breeze sent a shiver up your spine, so you turned on your heel to head inside. Your foot caught in a rope on the ground and you lot your balance, tumbling sideways. Fangs caught you with ease, hooking one arm under your back and wrapping the other around your front.

"Thanks," you murmured, gazing up at him. His chocolate brown eyes- the only color you could see- sparkled under the moonlight. You wondered how the rest of him would look in color.

"Anytime," he smiled.

"I guess I'm not very coordinated tonight," you admitted, chewing your lower lip.

"Probably the cocktails Cheryl made," Fangs chuckled.

You giggled softly. "Yeah, probably."

Fangs held onto you a moment longer than he should have, helping you stand and reluctantly letting you go. He followed you back into the lake house, and you headed down the hallway to your bedroom to try and sleep.

The vacation eventually came to an end, and the lot of you headed home. After a long ferry ride and a short road trip, you arrived back in Riverdale. Sweet Pea had received a text that his and Fangs' ladies were back in town as well, so they all agreed to meet up at the Whyte Wyrm. Toni and Cheryl went along, nearly dragging you by your wrists when you tried to skip out on the reunion. You didn't want to see Fangs all lovey-dovey over another girl.

You hung out for a couple of drinks before excusing yourself. When Cheryl inquired as to why you were leaving, you simply glanced in the direction of Fangs and Jade. She nodded in understanding, offering a sympathetic smile before bidding you goodnight.

You'd only been home for about an hour when your phone rang. Toni's photo lit up the screen, and you exhaled a sigh before answering the call.

"What's up, Topaz?"

"You can only see brown, right?"

Rolling your eyes, you replied, "Yeah, why?"

"And you like Fangs?"

"What does it matter? He has Jade. She has the right color eyes." Biting back a huff of annoyance, you sauntered into your kitchen and plucked a water bottle from inside the fridge.

"But she's not the one!"

You nearly dropped your water. "…What?"

"They just got into a huge fight about it. Jade has (e/c) eyes but Fangs is still colorblind!"

"Wait… (e/c) eyes?"

"Yes! Now answer me one question."

"What is it?"

"Do you like Fangs?"

"I…" you hesitated, sitting down on your couch. "Yeah, I do."

"That's all I needed to know."

With that, she hung up. You stared at your phone, chewing your lip in thought. What was Toni up to? Was Fangs with her? Had he heard your confession?

Within half an hour, a knock sounded upon your front door. Your heart pounded in your chest as you rose to open it. With a shaking hand, you turned the handle, revealing an out of breath Fangs standing outside.

"Fangs? What's going on?"

Instead of responding, he crossed your threshold and took your face in his hands. He leaned in, pressing his warm lips to yours. You melted against him, returning the kiss with a soft sigh.

He pulled back for a second, gazing into your eyes. A gasp fell from your lips as color blossomed around you. Fangs' dark brown locks, his tanned skin, his pink lips.

"It's you," you whispered.

"I'm so glad it's you," Fangs grinned, pressing his lips to yours. He picked you up by your waist, chuckling as you wrapped your arms around his neck. Your phone rang again, but upon seeing that it was Toni, you elected to ignore it, reminding yourself to text her later to thank her.


End file.
